The invention relates to an installation block for a dry wall with a wall through-hole for cables or pipes and a corresponding dry wall as well as a method for installing an installation block.
Owing to the statutory regulations in the case of fire protection, in particular the general building approvals (ABZ) and inspection results (ABP), different requirements for fire protection arise depending on the application field. For example, it is required in the case of space-enclosing components such as walls, depending on defined environmental conditions, for distances of conduit passages of more than 50 mm, more than 100 or 200 mm to he maintained with respect, to partitioning such as fireproof doors. Under certain conditions, a defined distance must also be maintained, for example at least 50 mm from one wall passage to an adjacent wall passage.
In the case of constructing a dry wall, a stud frame is usually first installed, which provides the frame and to which dry wall construction panels are lastly fixed in order to form the dry wall construction. Then conduits or pipes are laid. This would be the correct time to install fire protection together with the conduits or pipes. However, electricians, ventilation fitters or pipe layers are not responsible for the fire protection. In order to maintain the prescribed distances, annular gaps, attachments, etc., there are tools by means of which the fire protection conditions can be easily maintained.
For example, inserts are used to define the position and size of the passages which are also called installation box, installation frame or cladding tube. These inserts comprise passages which ensure guidance of the pipes, conduits and cables according to the standard requirements. After installing these inserts, the cables, conduits and pipes can be easily guided through the passages.
However, it may occur that the fire protection is only installed after the conduits or pipes have already been laid. In this case, it is therefore very difficult to install the fire protection since the conduits and pipes can no longer be guided through the passages of the known inserts.
The object of the invention is to generally facilitate the installation of fire protection in the case of a dry wall.
The object underlying the invention is solved with the objects and methods of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments are shown in the dependent claims.
The invention relates to an installation block for dry walls comprising at least one through-hole for passing a cable, pipe or the like through and at least two installation block parts which can be joined together and have a separating plane which intersects with the at least one through-hole. The separation of the installation block into at least two installation block parts facilitates the installation since the installation block can also be quickly and easily installed in the case of already laid conduits, cables or pipes or also in the case of already installed fire protection and other sealing systems. To this end, a first installation block part is laid for example from below the already laid conduits and a second installation block part is placed from above on the first installation block part. As a result, the installation block is closed and the at least one through-hole is defined. The through-hole is sealed in particular on all sides in the joined state.
In particular, the separating plane of the installation block parts lies in the plane of the longitudinal axis of the at least one through-hole. The two installation block parts can be hereby exchanged with each other since they are formed in an identical manner. This simplifies the storage as well as the installation since no distinction has to be made between an upper and a lower installation block part.
Alternatively, however, the separating plane may be distant from the plane of the longitudinal axis so that an installation block part is formed with a larger receiving section. The already laid conduits, cables and pipes can be inserted and kept better in this larger receiving section.
According to an aspect of the invention, the installation block has at least one installation section via which the installation block can be installed in a track of a stud frame of a dry wall, in particular respectively one installation section at two opposing sides of the installation block. The installation block can be held securely in the track of the stud frame via the installation section and can be attached there. The installation section can be for example screwed with the track in order to attach it. Corresponding thread openings can be provided in the installation block for this purpose.
In particular, the installation section is formed as a lateral protrusion of the installation block, which has an installation section thickness that is smaller than the installation block thickness. The installation section designed as a protrusion fits into the space that is formed between the edges of the profiles normally used with the stud frame. The difference of the thicknesses, i.e., the installation block thickness and the installation section thickness, is at least 10 mm, whereby both thicknesses are measured in the same direction in general terms, the difference in thickness of the installation block and the installation section may be identical to the material thickness of the profile plus the thickness of the dry wall construction panels to be installed. A recess-free intersection from the dry wall construction panel to the installation block may be hereby ensured in the case of a completed dry wall.
A further aspect of the invention provides for the installation section to be arranged centrally at the respective side of the installation block. It is hereby guaranteed that the installation block parts are also exchangeable with each other with respect to their attachment on the stud frame or reception in the tracks.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the density of the installation block is less than 1.1 kg/l (kilogram per liter) and greater than 0.5 kg/l. In particular, the density is less than 0.9 kg/l. A low density corresponds to a low weight at constant volume, which facilitates handling. The low weight is also advantageous since the stud frame is not usually designed for carrying heavy loads. In fact, the stud frame serves as a track, contact and attachment part for the dry wall construction panels.
The installation block preferably comprises mineral fibers, in particular rock wool or glass fibers or inorganic, i.e., non-flammable, lightweight fillers. These lightweight fillers are in particular glass foam, expanded perlite, hollow glass spheres, expanded clay or the like and/or mixtures of these fillers. Depending on the field of use, different requirements for the material arise with respect to the weight and the fire protection properties. The requirements can be correspondingly addressed by the selection of the materials. The installation block may further comprise gypsum or a gypsum mixture.
The invention further relates to a dry wall comprising a stud frame and an installation block of the previously described type, wherein the installation block is arranged between profiles of the stud frame. In particular, the installation block is attached to the profiles. The term “between” must be understood in that the profiles are arranged opposite each other, wherein their sides and a space there-between span. The installation block extends at least within this spanned space. They may in particular be edges of the profiles here that simultaneously form the track.
In particular, the installation block comprises at least one installation section that is received in a track of a profile of the stud frame. A connection of the mentioned parts can thus be achieved by simple screwing. Further, the positioning and installation of the installation block within the stud frame may be carried out in a simple manner.
According to an aspect of the invention, the dry wall has a thickness that corresponds to the installation block thickness. In this regard, a tolerance of in particular +/− 3 mm, preferably 0.5 mm shall apply. The installation block thus fits into the stud frame such that the dry wall is formed so as to be free of recesses.
A further aspect of the invention provides for at least one dry wall construction panel to be applied to the stud frame and an intersection from the dry wall construction panel to an adjacent installation block to be provided in the normal direction of the dry wall largely in a recess-free manner. The installation block is a single component and forms the visible surface to both sides of the dry wall simultaneously with the respectively applied dry wall construction panel. The dry wall construction panels may be positioned in a simple manner flush on the installation block and no gap occurs, which has to be filled. The dry wall construction panel may in particular be gypsum wall board.
The invention further relates to a method for installing an installation block of the previously described type in a dry wall, in particular a dry wall through which cables, pipes or the like have already been laid, whereby one of the installation block parts of the installation block is inserted into a stud frame, and at least one cable, pipe or the like is inserted into the installation block part, and the second installation block part is inserted into the stud frame such that the installation block is formed. The installation block may thus be installed subsequent, i.e., in the case of already laid cables or pipes. The time of the installation of the fire protection is therefore not critical when using the installation block according to the invention.
A further aspect of the invention provides for the two installation block parts to be attached in the stud frame such that the installation block is connected to the stud frame. This ensures that the installation block is positioned correctly and kept fixed in the stud frame.